История Тибета
thumb|Тибетский Тяжёлый Кавалерист (XVII Век) Тибет находится между двумя центрами древнейшей культуры — Индией и Китаем, но географическое положение Тибета таково, что он практически изолирован от них. Нет данных о том, что тибетцы произошли из Центральной Азии или из Восточной Азии, но на основании того, что их язык входит в сино-тибетские языки вместе с китайским и бирманским можно строить гипотезы о совместном происхождении этих народов. Тем не менее все исторические свидетельства начинаются с времён, когда тибетская культура уже существовала независимо от соседей. Предыстория Неизвестно, откуда произошли тибетцы — из центральной или из восточной Азии, но тибетский язык родственен бирманскому и другим тибето-бирманским языкам, откуда можно предполагать общее происхождение. С момента появления исторических свидетельств о Тибете тибетский язык уже сформировался. На плато Чан Тан были найдены доисторические укрепления на холмах железного века и погребения, но пока нет убедительного объяснения их происхождения. Согласно тибетским текстам, изначально тут располагалась культура Чжан Чжун, от которой началась религия бон. История Тибета В конце VI-го и начале VII-го века поднявшееся Ярлунгское племя (в нынешнем округе Шаньнань) постепенно подчинило себе соседние племена и создало царство Туфань. Между туфаньскими правителями и танским двором были заключены царственные браки, благодаря им, а также благодаря неофициальным обменам между населением Китая и Тибета политические, хозяйственные и культурные связи внутреннего Китая с Тибетом получили дальнейшее развитие. Во второй половине IX-го века царство Туфань пришло в упадок. В тибетской истории предшествовавший этому период называется периодом правления «гамбо», а последующие 300 лет - периодом раскола. В период раскола в силу вошли местные родовые правители, враждовавшие друг с другом. Во внутреннем Китае это время также было смутным (Эпоха пяти Династий и Десяти царств и последующие династии Сун, Ляо), когда в стране то и дело менялась власть и шли нескончаемые войны. В середине XIII-го века Тибет официально вошел в состав Китайской империи. Центральное правительство Китая (Династия Юань) объявило Тибет районом, непосредственно ему подчинявшимся. В период династии Мин был установлен порядок назначения высших тибетских религиозных вождей и районной администрации. Согласно мифологии Первый царь Тибета Ньяти-цзанпо (Gnya'-khri-btsan-po) спустился с неба или прибыл из Индии и почитался как божество. Он всё время поддерживал контакт с небом с помощью верёвки и не умер, а вернулся по верёвке на небо. Легендарный царь Дигум-цзанпо (Dri-gum-brtsan-po) спровоцировал своего конюха на драку, во время которой его небесный шнурок оборвался, и он был убит. Дигум-цзанпо и все последующие цари умирали как обычные люди и их кремировали. Тибетская империя thumb|right|300px|Тибетская империя на карте мира в 820 См. Тибетские цари Более детально тибетская история известна c VII по XI век, когда империя распространялась от Бенгалии на юге до Монголии на севере. Тибетцы противостояли в большей степени Китаю чем Индии по причине труднопроходимости Гималаев, Китай тибетцы называли Rgya-nag (Чёрная Империя), а Индию — Rgya-gar (Белая Империя). Первое упоминание в истории Первое упоминание Тибета в истории можно встретить в «Географии» Клавдия Птоломея под названием βαται, в Греческой траскрипции названы как Bod. Следующее упоминание Тибета встречается в Китайских текстах, как Fa. Первая запись в истории Тибета, получившая подтверждение и из других источников о царе Намри-Сронцзан (Gnam-ri-slong-rtsan), пославшем посла в Китай в начале седьмого столетия (Beckwith, C. Uni. of Indiana Diss. 1977). Основание династии Правление Сонгцена Гампо (617—650) frame| Царь Сонгтсен Гампо (пещера в Йерпа) Царь Сонгцен Гампо знаменит тем, что принёс в Тибет буддизм. Про него сложено много противоречивых и фантастических легенд, отчего восстановить исторически ход событий не просто. Он требовал от китайцев дать ему в жёны принцессу, но получал отказ. Сонгцен Гампо провёл удачную операцию против китайцев вокруг озера Кукунор к северо-востоку от Тибета, и император в конце концов дал согласие на брак. После брака в 640 установился долгосрочный мир между Тибетом и Китаем. После смерти Сонгцена Гампо формально власть перешла к его внуку, но реально страной стал править министр, а буддизм пришёл в упадок. Правление Трисонг Децена 755—797 Царь Трисонг Децен снова восстановил в стране буддизм, он пригласил на Тибет великих индийских гуру Шактаракшиту и Падмасамбхаву, которые развернули деятельность по переводам индийских книг и образовали школу Ньингма. Они организовали в Центральном Тибете монастырский университет Самье, который до сих пор является одним из важнейших оплотов буддизма. Во время правления Трисонга Децена произошла знаменитая двухлетняя дискуссия в монастыре Самье между китайским монахом Хошаном и Камалашилой, учителем тантрического буддизма. Царь Трисонг Децен принял сторону Камалашилы, и с тех пор на Тибете прочно установился тантрический буддизм. (см. также Дискуссия в Самье) В начале правления империя была в упадке, отпали или бунтовали окраины, с запада подступали арабы. В 763 Трисонг Децен в ответ на давление со стороны Китая оснастил армию из 200 тысяч воинов и направил ее на север, и дошёл до китайской столицы Чанъаня, тогда китайский император был вынужден бежать. В 783 был заключён мирный договор между Китаем и Тибетом, по которому за Тибетом закрепились земли в районе Кукунора. Трисонг Децен заключил союз с царём Наньчжао Имобсуном, и в 778 предпринял атаку на китайскую территорию в провинции Сычуань. Трисонг Децен предпринял также походы на запад, достигнув реки Оксус, и столкнулся с арабским халифом Гарун аль-Рашидом. Халиф смог договориться с китайским императором об альянсе против Тибета, в результате чего экспансия Трисонг Децена была остановлена. В последующие годы своего правления Трисонг Децен был занят войной на два фронта — с арабами на западе и с китайцами на севере и на востоке, вплоть до 797. Правление Ралпачана 815—838 Ралпачан, внук царя Трисонг Децена, известен своим исключительным благочестием. Он пригласил также мастеров, скульптуров, художников из Непала, Индии, Китая, Кашмира для выполнения задуманного им плана строительства буддийских храмов и монастырей. Он ввёл в органы управления страной монахов, дав им права решающего голоса наравне с главными министрами, приравняв статус монаха к статусу высшего чиновничества. Во время его правления государство активно поддерживало переводы буддийских сочинений с санскрита на тибетский язык. В 822 был заключён мирный договор с Китаем, подтверждающий право тибетцев на занятую территорию. Во время правления Ралпачана империя ослабевала, правительство погрузилось в запутанные интриги, активность проявили сторонники религии Бон. Правление Ландармы 838—841 В результате переворота царь Ралпачан был убит, власть получил Ландарма, который опирался на бонских сторонников и жестоко преследовал буддизм. Монахи и учёные вынуждены были скрыться в дальних провинциях или бежать в сопредельные страны. У Ландармы не было наследников, и после его смерти империя распалась на много малых царств. Монголы и школа Сакья right|thumb|200px|Хан [[Хубилай]] Возвышение школы Гелуг(Dge-lugs) right|thumb|350px|Дворец [[Потала во Лхаса]] Маньчжурская династия Цин Британское вмешательство thumb|250px|[[Далай-лама XIII]] Китайское правление В 1950 китайские войска вошли в тибетский район Чамдо, подавив номинальное сопротивление плоховооружённой тибетской армии. В 1951 под давлением китайских военных представители Далай-ламы подписали с Пекином "Соглашение о Мирном Освобождении Тибета из 17 пунктов", в котором подтверждались китайские права на Тибет. Это соглашение было ратифицировано тибетским правительством через несколько месяцев. Gyatso, Tenzin, Dalai Lama XIV, interview, 25 July 1981 Goldstein, Melvyn C., A History of Modern Tibet, 1913-1951, University of California Press, 1989, pp812-813 В дальнейшем китайцы постепенно наращивали своё вмешательство в Тибет. В 1956 г. был учреждён Подготовительный комитет по созданию Тибетского автономного района. Согласно китайским источникам, в 1959 г. в Тибете были проведены «демократические реформы», в ходе которых был ликвидирован «отсталый феодально-крепостнический режим». Правительство Тибета во главе с Далай-ламой бежало и с 1959 года функционирует на территории Индии. В 1965 г. был официально провозглашён Тибетский автономный район. В дальнейшем Китай проводит активную политику освоения Тибета и развития его инфраструктуры. На территории Тибета разместились войска и расположилось значительное количество приехавших этнических китайцев. По утверждению правительства в изгнании, китайцы на территории Тибета стали превосходить в количестве коренное население. Официальная статистика однако этого не показывает. Сопоставляя разные данные, можно оценить, что подавляющее большинство этнических китайцев сосредоточено в районе Лхасы, где их количество составляет порядка трети населения. В остальных районах Тибетского Автономного Региона тибетцы превалируют. Литература * Beckwith, Christopher I (1983). «The Revolt of 755 in Tibet» Contributions on Tibetan Language, History, and Culture. Ernst Steinkellner and Helmut Tauscher eds. Wiener Studien zur Tibetologie und Buddhismuskunde; Heft 10. Wien: Arbeitskreis für Tibetische und Buddhistische Studien, Universität Wien, pp. 1-16. reprinted in: The History of Tibet. ed. Alex Mckay. London: Routledge Curzon, 2003: 273—285. * Beckwith, Christopher I (1987). The Tibetan Empire in Central Asia. Princeton: Princeton University Press. * Petech, Luciano (1988). «The Succession to the Tibetan Throne in 704-5.» Orientalia Iosephi Tucci Memoriae Dicata, Serie Orientale Roma 41.3. pp. 1080—1087. * Richardson, Hugh E. (1965). «How Old was Srong Brtsan Sgampo» Bulletin of Tibetology 2.1. pp. 5-8. * Richardson, Hugh E. (1988) «The Succession to Lang Darma». Orientalia Iosephi Tucci Memoriae Dicata, Serie Orientale Roma 41.3. pp. 1221—1229 * Zuiho Yamaguchi (1996) «The Fiction of King Dar-ma’s persecution of Buddhism» De Dunhuang au Japon: Etudes chinoises et bouddhiques offertes à Michel Soymié. Genève : Librarie Droz S.A. * Wylie, Turnell V. (1977) «The First Mongol Conquest of Tibet Reinterpreted» Harvard Journal of Asiatic Studies 37.1: 103—133, * Goldstein, Melvyn C., with the help of Gelek Rimpche. A History of Modern Tibet, 1913—1951: The Demise of the Lamaist State, Munshiram Manoharlal Publishers (1993), hardcover, 898 pages, ISBN 8121505828; University of California edition (1991), trade paperback, ISBN 0520075900. * Norbu, Thubten Jigme and Turnbull, Colin. 1968. ''Tibet: Its History, Religion and People''. Reprint: Penguin Books, 1987. * Shakya, Tsering, «The Dragon in the Land of Snows : A History of Modern Tibet Since 1947.» Penguin, (2000) paperback, 608 pages, ISBN: 0140196153 * Stein, R. A. 1962. Tibetan Civilization. First published in French. English translation by J. E. Stapelton Driver. Reprint: Stanford University Press (with minor revisions from 1977 Faber & Faber edition), 1995. ISBN 0-8047-0806-1 (hbk); ISBN 0-8047-0901-7 (sbk). * Yeshe De Project. 1986. ANCIENT TIBET: Research Materials from The Yeshe De Project. Dharma Publishing. Berkeley. ISBN 0-89800-146-3 Ссылки * Тибетский буддизм * Цепон В. Д. Шакабпа — Тибет: политическая история. * Гумилев Л. Н.. Древние тюрки. XIX. АГОНИЯ ЗАПАДНОГО КАГАНАТА И ТИБЕТСКАЯ ЭКСПАНСИЯ * Гумилев Л. Н. Величие и падение Древнего Тибета * Гумилев Л. Н. Этническая история Тибета в I тысячелетии н. э. * The Government of Tibet in Exile * Friendly Feudalism: The Tibet Myth by Michael Parenti * Tibetan Buddhist Texts Chronology * О тибете. История, факты, информация - на Тибет.Ру * en:History of Tibet es:Historia del Tíbet fr:Histoire du Tibet lt:Tibeto istorija lv:Tibetas vēsture sq:Historia e Tibetit zh:西藏历史